Tempest Army Forces
The Tempest Army Forces (Tempest or T.A.F. for short, nicknamed Plague) is an evil organization created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx Backstory The Tempest developed from an unknown riot against the military; their low numbres didn't make much of a problem until later, in which they got a massive increase on units, getting to take over countries in less than months. The military's attempts at ending them were useless; every unit they managed to kill would be replaced with around 5-10 new units recruited into the Tempest and forward into victory... Traits The Tempest is recognized by its navy blue and black uniforms, the use of helmets and the use of goggles, lenses or even shades. They also have diverse bars on the sides of the arms and purple armor, depending on the troop; physically, most of them have chipped buckteeth, fangs and pointy noses; the species is non specific either, and so is the gender. The Tempest is recognized as an enormous, cruel army which shouldn't be underestimated. Despite the claims that "they can't even kill a fly", the Tempest is known for being cruel and unforgiving with those who happen to fall prisoners. The Tempest is determined to achieve their goals; furthermore, they're also known to grow at an alarming rate and they're strategic if the situation demands it. Goals The Tempest's main goal is mass genocide; killing everyone that lives on the world to later be replaced by themselves, all of this for a better world. They plan on taking over the world by flooding it entirely, hence their name; while it theorically represents a great threat to themselves, they don't seem to have any resentment on killing themselves for starting over with the amphibian members of the Tempest. Ideology The Tempest views itself as some sort of "God" or the rebirth of the world, giving them high self esteem and even greater desire to accomplish their ojective to "save all other souls who inhabit the Earth". There is no sexism on the Tempest, shown by both genders participating on the war with equal capabilites and no gender-related stereotypes. Curiously, the Tempest has their own currency system; however, the actual value of it is yet unknown, even though it's implied it is somewhere around 3-7 American dollars. The way the Tempest ranks its members is by sheer brutality, strenght and cruelty. Hierarchy The Tempest classify its troops in diverse titles, such as inquisitor or nuker. They don't only have a significance on war, but also upon the privileges; the higher a troop's class, the better the privileges, mainly weaponry or permission to lead squads. Ranks, such as the inquisitor, give them the ability of wielding better, deadlier weapons and it also allows them to lead squads or to have their own personal guard; on the other hand, ranks, like the soldier, are given them poor weaponry and they're forced to take orders of the higher ranked units; furthermore, there has been instances of low ranked units being used as cannon fodder or meat shields by their superiors. Troops The Tempest has an inmense variety of classes; they are listed below: Soldier Nuker Sheller Inquisitor Corpser Raider Recon Scout Revenant Mutation variants Automaton Carrier Rider Dual wieder Overwatcher Scavenger Fallen Rebel Sniper Meele expert Grenadier Weapon master Insane variants Heavy armor Rhino Shockers Flamers Commando Combat medic Hacker Crowd controller Pilot Heavy weapons expert Private Sergeant Captain Pioneer Raiser Anti-air Assault Schnelldier Blutsauger Charger Psychic Stalker Rayer Raven Shredder Drone Alliances/Neutrals/Enemies The Tempest has its allies, neutrals or enemies , they're listed below. Alliances Not yet Neutrals Stealthy (XMC).- The Tempest contacts him to kill targets at times; however neither Stealthy, nor the Tempest trust each another and they just wait an excuse to end one or the other. Enemies Military characters.- One of the biggest threats to the Tempest and an interference to their goal; military characters are one of the main objectives that the Tempest must exterminate; even though the military has the upper hand, the Tempest is in constant growth and relentless, making the clash between both hard and ongoing. Civilian characters.- Taking a priority along with the military, even though they're lower on the threat list, most characters also present an interference with the Tempest's main goal. They'll hunt them down and kill them on sight; however, it's easier said than done as most characters have a way or another of dealing with the Tempest. Tormenta.- (NOTE: I don't know whether this applies here) Tormentas hinder the Tempest's goal tremendously, compared to the above. Possibly having a higher focus than the military, the Tempest will throw whatever they can at them to even sacrifice millions of lives to stop the Tormentas from spreading beyond their limits. Notable members Daga | Class : Inquisitor | Status : Alive (WIP) Recon 06 | Class : Inquistor | Status : Alive ... ... Gallery Daga1.png|Daga, a unique inquisitor (Image made by Neiz) T.A.F. Units.png|4 of the Tempest classes Tormenta vs. Sheller.png|A Sheller dying to a Tormenta Daga.jpg|Daga sketching Recon 06.png|Recon 06, a unique recon unit Notes They're based on Team Aqua of Pokémon. Their uniforms are eerily similar to those of the Tiger Army; this is true as a handful of the uniforms are altered Tiger Army uniforms, taken straight from their corspes. Their name references CoD:Black Ops III's specialist weapon: the Tempest, the creators favorite specialist weapon. They were only intended for the Spanish wikia; however, the creator got inspired and decided to post them here. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Grouped Characters